Los Juegos del Hambre
by Maidijunior
Summary: Avatar es un país con 12 distritos gobernados por Ciudad República.Solo Katara desafía las normas para conseguir comida.Cada año 2 representantes de cada distrito serán obligados a subsistir en un medio hostil y luchar a muerte entre ellos hasta que quede un solo sobreviviente.Cuando su hermana Toph es elegida para participar,Katara decide ocupar su lugar.Y Zuko va para protegerla.
1. La cosecha

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**

**¡Hola! Esta es una adaptación de la novela de Suzanne Collins "Los Juegos del Hambre", aunque he cambiado varias cosas, el concepto es prácticamente el mismo. Si no se han leído los tres libros, se los recomiendo. En esta versión Katara es Katniss, en realidad quería escoger a Toph, pero "Katara" y "Katniss" se parecen mucho en los nombres jejeje :) En este fic Katara es una chica del distrito 12, amiga de Aang (Gale), con quien va a cazar todos los días, hasta que su hermana Toph (Prim) es escogida para "Los Juegos del Hambre", una competencia en la que 24 jóvenes, llamados tributos (12 mujeres y 12 hombres, una mujer y un hombre de cada distrito) tienen que competir a muerte, entonces ella se ofrece voluntaria como tributo para salvar a su hermana, es escogida junto con Zuko, al que llaman "El chico del pan" pues es hijo del panadero.**

**En el fic Katara pertenece a la familia Bei Fong y su padre, Lao Bei Fong, está muerto.**

**¡Ah! Le quiero dedicar este fanfic a mi amiga "Nieve Taisho" una de las mejores escritoras cómicas de ¡Espero que estés leyendo esto! Te lo mereces, ni mucho menos.**

**Al final, siguiendo el ejemplo de mi amiga Nieve en el fic que pronto publicará "Gosth Girl", les haré una breve descripción de cada personaje.**

**Y, otro dato importante es que este fic tendrá tres partes: Los Juegos del Hambre, En llamas y Sinsajo. Como pueden ver arriba, aquí comienza la primera parte.**

**Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Autora: Maydeth Paola Valera Fuentes-DA**

**Capítulo 1: La cosecha.**

**Katara's POV.**

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Toph, pero no encuentro más que la vasta funda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre, Poppy Bei Fong; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha.

Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Toph, acurrucada a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de Toph es tan fresca como una gota de agua, luce muy encantadora, pero en realidad posee un carácter duro y sarcástico, Toph es ciega, pero ve por su tierra-control. Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han dicho.

Sentado sobre las rodillas de Toph, para protegerla, está el gato más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. Toph le puso _Buttercup _porque, según ella, su pelaje amarillo embarrado (que yo le dije que tenía, ya que ella no lo puede ver) tenía el mismo tono de aquella flor, el ranúnculo. El gato me odia o, al menos, no confía en mí. Aunque han pasado ya algunos años, creo que todavía recuerda que intenté ahogarlo en un cubo cuando Toph lo trajo a casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo último que yo necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermana me suplicó mucho, e incluso lloró para que le dejase quedárselo, el que haya llorado me asustó mucho, ella no llora por nada, no es para nada sensible. Al final la cosa salió bien: mi madre le libró de los parásitos, y ahora es un cazador de ratones nato; a veces, hasta caza alguna rata. Como de vez en cuando le echo las entrañas de las presas, ha dejado de bufarme.

Entrañas y nada de bufidos: no habrá más cariño que ése entre nosotros.

Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza oscura en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Toph para el día de la cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo.

Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar la Tribu del Sur, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón, maestros tierra, agua y uno que otro fuego, generalmente, que se dirigen al turno de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden.

Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Tribu del Sur, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Aun así, siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento está tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro en el bosque por aquí.

En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada ha conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del Distrito 12. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre, Lao Bei Fong, lo sabía y me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenía once años; cinco años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra.

Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Tribu del Sur.

En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin perder de vista la Pradera, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del Distrito 12 si surgen problemas.

—El Distrito 12, donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad _—_murmuro; después miro a mi alrededor rápidamente porque, incluso aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, me preocupa que alguien me escuche.

Cuando era más joven, mataba a mi madre del susto con las cosas que decía sobre el Distrito 12 y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, llamado Avatar, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada la Ciudad República. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Trabajo en silencio en clase; hago comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales en Omashu, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa, donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Quizás a Toph se le ocurriera repetir mis palabras y ¿qué sería de nosotras entonces?

En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Aang, un chico de 18 años **(n/a: Le cambié la edad para que cupiera en el contexto, no por querer hacerlo textual)**. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de moras lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques.

—Hola, Katir _—_me saluda Aang.

En realidad me llamo Katara, pero, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Katir, parecido a "Catnip" que en otro idioma que existió hace muchísimas décadas significaba la menta del gato. Después, cuando un lince loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial. Al final tuve que matar al lince porque asustaba a las presas, aunque era tan buena compañía que casi me dio pena. Por otro lado, me pagaron bien por su piel.

—Mira lo que he cazado.

Aang sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales.

—Ummm, todavía está caliente _—_digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa_—_. ¿Qué te ha costado?

—Sólo una ardilla. Creo que Ursa estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

—Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? _—_Comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco_—_. Toph nos ha dejado un queso _—_digo, sacándolo.

—Gracias, Toph _—_exclama Aang, alegrándose con el regalo_—_. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. _—_De repente, se pone a imitar el acento de la Ciudad República y los ademanes de Kuraya, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha_—_. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! _—_Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean_—_. Y que la suerte... _—_empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua.

— _¡_... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! _—_concluyo, con el mismo brío.

Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento de la Ciudad República es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él.

Observo a Aang sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso **(n/a: Sí. En este fic Aang tiene pelo jejeje)**, piel aceitunada, lo único diferente es que él tiene los ojos grises, mientras que yo los tengo azules. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros.

Enseguida se me vienen a la mente mi madre y Toph, en especial mi madre. Mis abuelos maternos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de la Tribu del Sur. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Distrito 12; como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores. Mi padre conoció a mi madre gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Tribu del Sur. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan.

Aang unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo moras de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las moras nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Aang para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

— _¿_Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo _—_dijo Aang en voz baja.

— _¿_El qué?

—Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. _—_No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda_—_. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños _—_añadió él rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Aang y su hermana, y Toph. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.

—No quiero tener hijos _—_digo.

—Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

—Pero vives aquí _—_le recuerdo, irritada.

—Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Toph, que, a pesar de ser tan dura, es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Aang está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos..., ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Aang y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de doce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente.

Además, si quiere hijos, Aang no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.

— _¿_Qué quieres hacer? _—_le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

—Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan.

Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. Descubrí el fresal hace unos años y a Aang se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales.

De camino a casa pasamos por Omashu, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, Omashu fue quedándose con el espacio. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Li y Lo, dos anciana huesudas que son gemelas y venden cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Li y Lo, ya que son las únicas que siempre están dispuestas a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice una de las dos, (como son completamente iguales no puedo decir su fue Li o si fue Lo), guiñando un ojo. En la Tribu del Sur, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van a Omashu pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Yue, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.

Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el largo pelo blanco recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha.

—Bonito vestido _—_dice Aang.

Yue lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe.

—Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en la Ciudad República, ¿no?

Ahora es Aang el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo.

—Tú no irás al Capitolio _—_responde Aang con frialdad, a veces se refiere a la Ciudad República como Capitolio, pues significa "La parte más alta de la ciudad" aunque, en nuestro caso, significa "La parte más alta (mejor dicho, la única alta) del país. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses_—_. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

—No es culpa suya _—_intervengo.

—No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son _—_apostilla Aang.

—Buena suerte, Katara _—_dice Yue, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano.

—Lo mismo digo _—_respondo, y se cierra la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la Tribu del Sur. No me gusta que Aang la haya tomado con Yue, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo.

A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Avatar, mi país.

Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Toph, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. Aang, que tiene dieciocho y lleva siete años ayudando o alimentando el solo a una familia de cinco, tendrá cuarenta y dos papeletas.

No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Yue, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Tribu del Sur. No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció la Ciudad República y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Yue, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas.

Aang es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Yue.

Algunas veces, cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Tribu del Sur y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si una chica con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente ella consideraba un comentario inofensivo.

Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra la Ciudad República en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el distrito.

Aang y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

—Nos vemos en la plaza _—_le digo.

—Ponte algo bonito _—_me responde, sin humor.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Toph viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

— _¿_Estás segura? _—_le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado.

—Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo _—_me responde. Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.

—Estás muy guapa _—_dice Toph, en un susurro, aunque sé que lo dice sarcásticamente, por el tono y… ¡Porque no puede ver!

—Y no me parezco en nada a mí _—_respondo.

La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable.

Protejo a Toph de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.

—Arréglate la cola, patito _—_le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.

—Cuac _—_responde Toph, sarcásticamente—No tienes que recordármelo _princesita_—añade, burlándose de mí.

—Eso lo serás tú _—_añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así_—_. Vamos, a comer _—_digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza, que ella evita. Esa es mi Toph.

Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Toph, _Lady, _y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que la Ciudad República lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Toph, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Tribu del Sur o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, Aang y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.

La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Tribu del Sur. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Katara Bei Fong.

Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Arnook (el padre de Yue, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Kuraya, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada de la Ciudad República, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde Primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Avatar, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Avatar, una reluciente Ciudad República rodeada por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra la Ciudad República. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda la Ciudad República que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».

Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, la Ciudad República exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. La Ciudad República regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.

—Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias _—_recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Zhao Abernathy, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Kuraya, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Avatar, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Kuraya.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

— _¡_Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Zhao. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Localizo a Aang entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Aang y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Kuraya dice lo de siempre, « ¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo.

Kuraya vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

Es Toph Bei Fong.

**Toph's POV.**

Tardo unos minutos en captarlo. Mientras tanto unos agentes de la paz comienzan a llevarme al podio, justo cuando estoy llegando me doy cuenta de lo que pasa ¡Salí elegida! ¡Soy el tributo! De repente, hago lo único que puedo hacer, con mi tierra-control forcejeo, no podrán conmigo, a la vez que grito.

— ¡KATARAAAAAA!

**¡Hola!****Sé que esto es prácticamente una repetición del primer capítulo de "Los Juegos del Hambre" Pero pronto vendrá lo verdaderamente interesante. Como dije al principio, aquí haré una presentación de los personajes **_**que aparecieron en este capítulo **_**(los que aparecen en el otro capi, los presento en el otro capi. Si no me confundo XD):**

**Katara Bei Fong: **Es una chica de 16 años. Caza con su amigo Aang, en el bosque que queda cerca del distrito 12 y le vende carne a Li y a Lo, un par de ancianas gemelas. Frecuenta a Omashu, el mercado negro. Es maestra agua.

**Aang: **Es compañero de caza de Katara, aunque a veces la llama "Katir", tiene 18 años y tiene tres hermanos y hermanas. Es su último año en la cosecha. Es maestro aire

**Zuko: **Es el hijo del panadero, Ozai, que es muy cruel, aunque su madre, Ursa, lo trata bien. No pertenece a la Tribu del Sur, como llaman a una parte del distrito donde viven los pobres. Es un maestro fuego.

**Yue: **Es la hija del alcalde, nunca ha tenido que pedir teselas, no es maestra. Vive de muy buena forma, comparada con el resto de la población del distrito 12.

**Poppy Bei Fong: **Es la madre de Katara y Toph, antes no pertenecía a la Tribu del Sur, pero se casó con Lao Bei Fong, un minero, y entonces lo dejó todo por él. Ahora es muy ausente (en el estado emocional) y depende del todo de Katara.

**Toph Bei Fong: **Es la hermana menor de Katara, es ciega, pero ve por sus tierra control, salió elegida en "Los juegos del hambre", tiene un gato feo llamado _Buttercup _que encontró y una vaca, llamada _Lady_, de cuya leche hace queso.

**Lao Bei Fong: **Era el padre de Katara, murió en un accidente de mina, le enseñó a Katara a cazar e inventó unas rarezas de arcos y flechas.

**Li y Lo: **Son dos ancianas gemelas que venden sopa en Omashu, el mercado negro. Les compran pero salvaje a Aang y a Katara.

**Kuraya: **Es una mujer del Capitolio (como le dice Aang a la Ciudad República) que viene a presentar Los Juegos del Hambre al distrito 12.

**Zhao: **Es el único tributo ganador del distrito 12 que esté vivo. Es un borracho y un barrigón, y, francamente, Katara no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hizo él para sobrevivir en los Juegos.

**Arnook: **Es el alcalde del distrito 12, el padre de Yue. Vive de muy buena forma, por su condición política, comparado con el resto del distrito. Le gustan mucho las fresas y puede permitirse el precio.

**Ursa Xiaofang: **Es la madre de Zuko, es querida y mucho más amable que su marido.

**Eso es todo por este capi, que la pasen bien :) ¡Ah! Y para los que se preguntan por el fic "Enamorándome de una ciega" quiero decirles que pronto actualizaré.**


	2. Tributos

**¡Hola! Gracias por todos sus amables reviews. Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, sin más preámbulo aquí el segundo capi. ¡Ah! Aquí solamente hay dos personajes nuevos, los explico al final :)**

**Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Autora: Maydeth Valera-DA**

**Capítulo 2: Tributos.**

**Katara's POV**

Una vez estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando me quedé dormida y caí al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejase sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera.

Así me siento ahora. Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdida, mientras el nombre me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Alguien me coge del brazo, un chico de la Tribu del Sur, y creo que quizá haya empezado a caerme y él me haya sujetado.

Tiene que haber un error, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Toph sólo tenía un boleto entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegida eran tan remotas que ni siquiera me había molestado en preocuparme por ella. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible? ¿No había cogido yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola papeleta, una entre miles. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada.

En algún punto lejano, oigo a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hace siempre que sale elegido un chico de doce años; a nadie le parece justo. Entonces la veo, luchando con tierra-control por librarse de los guardias. Observo su cara pálida y veo que la blusa se le ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás. Es ese detalle, la blusa que forma una colita de pato, lo que me hace volver a la realidad.

—Toph—murmuro… pero luego sale un grito— ¡Toph!

Todos inmediatamente se apartan de mi camino… Ella inmediatamente para de atacar…

— ¡Me presento voluntaria! —grito, con voz ahogada— ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

**Zuko's POV**

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trata de un chico, u otra chica, si se trata de una chica, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra _tributo _y la palabra _cadáver _son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo. No puedo creer que ella se haiga presentado como voluntaria… ella… ¡Ella no! ¡No! Y entonces sé lo que voy a hacer… justo cuando salga el tributo varón.

_— ¡_Espléndido! _—_Exclama Kuraya_—_. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... _—_deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

_— ¿_Qué más da? _—_interviene el alcalde. Está mirándola con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no la conoce, sé que entre ellos hay un pequeño punto de contacto: es la chica que le lleva las fresas; la chica con la que puede que su hija haya hablado alguna que otra vez; la chica que, hace cinco años, abrazada a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas. ¿Se acordará?_—_. ¿Qué más da? _—_repite, en tono brusco_—_. Deja que suba.

**Toph's POV.**

De nuevo tardo demasiado en captarlo y empiezo a gritar como una histérica… No… No es posible.

_— ¡_No, Katara! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

_—_Toph, suéltame _—_dice con dureza, sé por qué lo dice; la situación la altera y ella no quiere llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de sus lágrimas y la marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Una enclenque. Sé que no les dará esa satisfacción_—_. ¡Suéltame!

Aún así no puedo dejar de gritar. Alguien tira de mí por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Aang, mediante tierra control, el me sostiene en el aire, mientras yo forcejeo, sin usar tierra control.

_—_Arriba, Katir _—_dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después me lleva con mi madre.

**Katara's POV**

Me armo de valor y subo los escalones.

_— ¡_Bueno, bravo! _—_Exclama Kuraya, llena de entusiasmo_—_. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! _—_Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito_—_. ¿Cómo te llamas?

_—_Katara Bei Fong _—_respondo, después de tragar saliva.

_—_Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! _—_canturrea Kuraya.

La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen de Omashu o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Toph y a ella es, a pesar de ser tan testaruda y dura, inevitable quererla. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal.

Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Toph, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Zhao escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

_— ¡_Mírenla, mírenla bien! _—_brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos_—_. ¡Me gusta! _—_El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña_—_. Mucho... _—_No le sale la palabra durante un rato_— _¿Eres maestra?

— Maestra agua—respondo… dubitativa.

— ¡Coraje! _—_exclama, triunfal_—_. ¡Más que vosotros! _—_Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario_—_. ¡Más que vosotros! _—_grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con la Ciudad República? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Zhao se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia.

Es un asco de hombre, pero me siento agradecida porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en él, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia adelante. Veo las colinas que escalé esta mañana con Aang y, por un momento, añoro algo..., la idea de irnos del distrito..., de vivir en los bosques. Sin embargo sé que hice lo correcto al no huir, porque ¿quién si no se habría presentado voluntario en lugar de Toph?

A Zhao se lo llevan en una camilla y Kuraya intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

_— ¡_Qué día tan emocionante! _—_Exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha_—_. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! _—_Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la Primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Aang_—_ Sokka Shui.

No me preocupo, no reconozco el nombre.

**Zuko's POV.**

Ha llegado el momento de hacer lo que tengo que hacer. El tal Sokka sube al escenario, y entonces yo me acerco, en la primera fila grito. Porque tengo que protegerla, así yo termine muerto.

— ¡Mi nombre es Zuko Xiaofang y me presento voluntario como tributo!

**Sokka's POV**

¡A ese idiota ¿Qué se le ha pasado en la mente?! Se ha ofrecido voluntario en mi lugar… no lo conozco ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? 2 voluntarios en la misma cosecha, pero al menos ella era su hermana a este ni lo conozco.

**Katara's POV**

¡Zuko Xiaofang!

«Oh, no _—_pienso_—_. Él no.»

Porque reconozco su nombre, aunque nunca he hablado directamente con él. Zuko Xiaofang.

No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte.

Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario; altura media, él es bajo y fornido, cabello negro azabache que le cae liso sobre la frente, con una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos ambarinos constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar.

Kuraya pregunta si hay otros voluntarios que deseen el puesto de tributo; nadie da un paso adelante. Sé que tiene dos hermanos mayores, los he visto en la panadería, aunque seguramente a uno se le haya pasado la edad para ofrecerse voluntario, y el otro no lo hará. Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha. Lo que he hecho yo es algo radical.

El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra.

« ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué se ofreció? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiere morir?», pienso. Después intento convencerme de que no importa, de que Zuko Xiaofang y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera somos vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.

_Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. « ¿Dónde estás? —Gritaba una voz en mi interior—. ¿Adónde has ido?» Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta. _

_El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. _

_Yo estaba aterrada. Aunque ahora supongo que mi madre se había encerrado en una especie de oscuro mundo de tristeza, en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Toph y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Toph. _

_Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas. _

_Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alimentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie. _

_La tarde de mi encuentro con Zuko Xiaofang, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Toph en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces a Omashu con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa. _

_No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea. _

_Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Recuerdo las siluetas de los arriates sin plantar que esperaban al verano, de las cabras en un establo, de un perro empapado atado a un poste, hundido y derrotado en el lodo. _

_En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos. _

_Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío. _

_De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi al panadero, Ozai, diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz, pues él estaba harto de que los mocosos de la Tribu del Sur escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo negro asomándose por detrás de su padre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su padre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada. _

_«Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato —pensé—. O, mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia.» _

_Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos del hombre de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: «Es él, ha venido a echarme con un palo». _

_Pero no era él, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida… No… No podían haberse caído al fuego, no podían haberse caído al fuego, eso era una quemadura hecha a propósito con fuego-control ¿Lo habría hecho por mí? _

_Su madre le chillaba: « ¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!». _

_El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente. _

_El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su padre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza. _

_Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida. _

_Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Toph se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces. _

_Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Esas quemaduras las hubiera podido hacer con fuego control, no en el horno, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos. _

_Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. El chico no había ido, y en las siguientes tres semanas tampoco, pero un día regresó. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía una cicatriz de quemadura en el ojo izquierdo. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, me dio pena por su cicatriz, sé que se la habían hecho de castigo, no cabía duda, además su padre era un ser horrible. Pero cuando recogí a Toph para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir. _

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Zuko Xiaofang, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así yo me sentiría menos confusa. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ya nunca lo será, porque nos van a lanzar a un campo de batalla en el que tendremos que luchar a muerte. ¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias allí? La verdad es que no sonaría sincero, teniendo en cuenta que estaré intentando cortarle el cuello.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Zuko y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Avatar.

«En fin _—_pienso_—_. Hay veinticuatro chicos, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarlo yo.»

Aunque, últimamente, no hay quien se fíe de la suerte.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Aquí les traje otro capi de "Los Juegos del Hambre" Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**Como les dije, haré la presentación de Sokka y de Ozai.**

**Sokka Shui: **Fue el tributo varón escogido, que luego fue reemplazado por Zuko. Tiene 16 años, al igual que Katara, y tendrá una amistad muy consolidada con Toph, la hermana menor de Katara.

**Ozai Xiaofang: **Es el panadero, padre de Zuko, le hizo una cicatriz con fuego control cuando Zuko le entregó pan a Katara.

**Aquí las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Nieve Taisho: ¡**Gracias! Tu siempre animándome. Jejeje ya te pasé los libros :) Gracias de nuevo por tus reviews.

**Honey Maaka: **¡Genial! Gracias. Y sobre el animal de Toph es una cabra :P Me equivoqué en la descripción XD bexos! Q te vaya bien! y gracias por leer. En serio lo aprecio.

**Artemisa275: **¡Gracias! Aquí está la conti y espero que te haiga gustado :)


	3. La despedida

**¡Hola! Enserio, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, jamás creí que este fic alcanzaría siquiera el primer review. Muchísimas gracias a todos. Me gusta que les guste :) Hasta ahora todo va prácticamente igual, aunque desde el siguiente capi comienzan a cambiar las cosas. También quiero dedicarle este capi a Nieve Taisho :P**

**Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Autora: Maydeth Valera-DA**

**Capítulo 3: La despedida.**

**Katara's POV**

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de Dai lee nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque yo nunca lo he visto.

Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esta habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, porque habrá más cámaras en la estación de tren.

**Toph's POV**

Yo y mi madre entramos primero. Katara extiende los brazos hacia mí (puedo verla, está en contacto con la tierra), y subo a su regazo y le rodea el cuello con los míos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, como ella me decía que hacía cuando yo era un bebé… Lamento haber esquivado el beso que me dio antes de la cosecha… es raro que la esté abrazando, no soy muy afectuosa, pero el hecho de que se halla ofrecido voluntaria por mí me une más a ella. Mi madre se sienta a su lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después ella empieza a decirnos las cosas que tenemos que recordar hacer, ya que ella no estará para ayudarlas.

Yo no debo coger ninguna tesela. Podemos salir adelante, si tenemos cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de la Tribu del Sur. Aang nos conseguirá las hierbas que ella no pueda cultivar, aunque tenemos que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce como mi madre. También nos llevará carne de caza (él y ella habían hecho un pacto al respecto hace cosa de un año) y seguramente no nos pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, debemos agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas.

**Katara's POV**

No me molesto en sugerirle a Toph que aprenda a cazar; intenté enseñarla un par de veces y fue un desastre, porque sencillamente no puede ver el arco y la flecha, y tampoco puede ver los animales que están en los árboles. Por eso el bosque la aterra. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra, así que me concentro en eso.

Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia Poppy, mi madre, y le cojo con fuerza de la mano.

—Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? _—_Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera_—_. No puedes volver a irte.

—Lo sé _—_me responde ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo_—_. Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que...

—Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Toph, porque yo no estaré para manteneros con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!

He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.

—Estaba enferma _—_dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha enfadado_—_. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.

La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto cómo despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad, pero no nos la podemos permitir.

—Pues tómalas... ¡y cuida de ella! _—_le ordeno.

—Todo saldrá bien, Katara _—_dice Toph, cogiéndome la cara_—_. Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedas ganar.

No puedo ganar; en el fondo, Toph debe de saberlo. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de distritos más ricos, donde ganar es un gran honor, que llevan entrenándose toda la vida para esto. Chicos que son dos o tres veces más grandes que yo; chicas que conocen veinte formas diferentes de matarte con un cuchillo. Sí, también habrá gente como yo, chavales a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empiece la diversión de verdad.

—Quizá _—_respondo, porque no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables_—_. Y seremos tan ricas como Zhao.

—Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? _—_me pregunta Toph.

—De verdad de la buena, te lo juro _—_le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella.

Después aparece el Dai lee para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:

—Os quiero, os quiero a las dos.

Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.

Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver a la mujer del panadero, la madre de Zuko Xiaofang, su nombre es Ursa. No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hijo. Pero nos conocemos un poco, y ella conoce incluso mejor a Toph, porque, cuando mi hermana vende sus quesos en Omashu, siempre le guarda dos a ella y ella le da una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que el monstruo del panadero, así que esperamos a que él no esté. Seguro que él nunca le habría pegado a su hijo por el pan quemado como lo hizo él, ni mucho menos haberle hecho la cicatriz. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ha venido a verme?

Ursa se sienta, incómoda, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas. Es una mujer grande, ancho de hombros, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hijo.

Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotras nunca podemos permitirnos.

—Gracias _—_respondo. Ursa no es una mujer muy habladora, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme_—_. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Aang le dio una ardilla a cambio. _—_Ella asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla_—_. No ha hecho usted un buen trato.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada.

No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que la llama un Dai lee. Ella se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.

—No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma.

Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerla con vida.

Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Yue viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.

—Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?

Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.

— _¿_Tu insignia? _—_le pregunto.

Llevar un símbolo de mi distrito es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

—Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? _—_No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone_—_. Katara, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

—Sí.

Galletas, una insignia... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Yue me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga.

En último lugar aparece Aang y, aunque puede que no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío.

—Escucha _—_me dice_—_, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

—No siempre los tienen _—_respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.

—Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.

He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.

—Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera _—_digo.

Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.

—Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío _—_me responde Aang_—_. No resultaba muy entretenido.

Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. La Ciudad República consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Katara, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.

—No es como cazar, Aang, están armados. Y piensan.

—Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.

—Pero no personas.

— _¿_De verdad hay tanta diferencia? _—_pregunta Aang, en tono triste.

Lo más horrible es que, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será exactamente igual.

Los Dai lee vuelven demasiado pronto y Aang les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme.

— _¡_No dejes que mueran de hambre! _—_grito, aferrándome a su mano.

— _¡_No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Katara, recuerda que te... _—_dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En la Tribu del Sur nos desplazamos a pie.

He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida.

Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Zuko Xiaofang ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Distrito 7, Mai Mason, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Zuko Xiaofang, porque es el hijo de un panadero. Siempre ha tenido comida de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro, por lo que es ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad de la Ciudad República, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.

En el colegio nos dicen que la Ciudad República se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. El Distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

Por algún motivo, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón. Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Avatar. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que le debemos al Capitolio, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello; sea cual sea la verdad, no veo cómo me va a ayudar a poner comida en la mesa.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Kuraya me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Yue y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo.

Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para la Ciudad República. Durante la rebelión, la Ciudad República creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado charlajo que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos de la Ciudad República. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques.

Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz.

Mi padre, Lao Bei Fong, sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al sinsajo volando entre los árboles.

Kuraya viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Zuko Xiaofang está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

— _¿_Dónde está Zhao? _—_pregunta Kuraya, en tono alegre.

—La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta _—_responde Zuko.

—Bueno, ha sido un día agotador _—_comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Zhao. ¿Quién puede culparla?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Kuraya se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.

—Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales _—_dice Kuraya, mientras terminamos el segundo plato_—_. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Tribu del Sur que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Zuko es hijo de panadero; mi madre nos enseñó a Toph y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Kuraya apriete los labios con fuerza.

**Zuko's POV**

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Katara también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Avatar. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente de la Ciudad República podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

**Katara's POV**

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico cojo en el Distrito 10; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de dieciséis años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros. Pero algo me llama la atención, cuando piden voluntarios alguien se ofrece… Y no cualquier alguien… una niña de 12 años. Tiene piel pálida y ojos ambarinos, como Zuko, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Toph tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Después me doy cuenta que esa mujer de 16 era su prima, y que ella se ofreció para salvarla… con tan solo 12 años.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Toph y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Toph detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Aang quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Zhao se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Sokka y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, entonces Zuko se ofrece voluntario, los comentaristas dicen «Dos tributos voluntarios del mismo distrito, al parecer al 12 le están gustando los juegos» nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa. Eso me hace volver a preguntarme las razones por las que Zuko se presentó voluntario.

Kuraya está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.

—Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

—Estaba borracho _—_responde Zuko, riéndose de forma inesperada_—_. Se emborracha todos los años.

—Todos los días _—_añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

Kuraya hace que parezca como si Zhao tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

—Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Zhao puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, Zhao entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

— _¿_Me he perdido la cena? _—_pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

— _¡_Seguid riéndoos! _—_exclama Kuraya; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.

**Bueno, aquí ya estuvo. No hubo personajes nuevos: ¡Ah! De aquí en adelante ya no presentaré los personajes, ya no será necesario :) Y aquí las respuestas a sus amables reviews. O más bien, al único review del cap.**

**Nieve Taisho: :P Gracias por leer! I Love You Friend! :PPp Jajaja **


End file.
